


Clean Up in the History Section // Уборка В Исторической Секции

by Nastya_30STM



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред довольно много времени проводит в библиотеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up in the History Section // Уборка В Исторической Секции

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clean Up in the History Section](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398217) by [BBCGirl657](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657). 



> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4323626.

Джаред схватил свои ключи со стойки и скрылся в полумраке.  
  
— Куда ты собрался? — спросил его Шеннон.  
  
— В библиотеку. Мне нужны некоторые книги для исследования, — сказал Джаред.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты мог просто провести исследование здесь с помощью компьютера? — сказал Томо.  
  
— Если только у тебя нет другой причины для похода в библиотеку, — поддразнил его Шеннон.  
  
Джаред ничего не сказал и покинул дом.

***

Он стоял в исторической секции, обыскивая полки и просматривая их.  
  
Уже был час дня, но он всё еще не видел ее. Розовая прядь привлекла его внимание, и он посмотрел на нее. Джаред посмотрел вверх и увидел, что она смотрит на него. Время как будто остановилось. Он бестолково улыбнулся. Он услышал ее хохот, заставляющий его щеки покрыться румянцем.   
  
Она пробралась между книжных полок, чтобы взять книгу. Чуть правее от того места, где девушка остановилась, стояла лестница, и работник библиотеки держал несколько тяжелых книг в своих руках. Парень выглядел так, будто бы боролся с этими книгами.  
  
Ноги Джареда никогда не двигались так быстро в его жизни. Он подхватил ту девушку за запястье и оттянул ее назад до того, как книги и они сами упали на пол.  
  
Грохот падения поразил всех в библиотеке. Девушка присела. Она развернулась и точно увидела того, кто подхватил ее.  
  
Джаред, шлепнувшийся головой о пол, открыл свои глаза. Его взору предстала немного нечеткая картина, но его взгляд сфокусировался на розовой пряди волос девушки.  
  
— Джаред? Джаред, ты в порядке? — спросила она его.  
  
Он улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь мое имя, — сказал он.  
  
Она рассмеялась. — Окей, это хорошо, что ты помнишь свое имя, — сказала она.  
  
— А как тебя зовут? — спросил Джаред девушку.  
  
— Ирис, — улыбнулась она и сказала. Ирис могла слышать жужжание, исходящее из кармана Джареда. Она просунула руку в его джинсы и достала его телефон. Девушка нажала на кнопку ответа. — Здравствуйте? — спросила она.  
  
— Воу. Он пошел в библиотеку и закончил сексом с девушкой, — сказал Шеннон.  
  
— Предполагаю, Вы его брат, Шеннон, — сказала Ирис. — С Джаредом случился небольшой несчастный случай, и, думаю, у него сотрясение. Джаред, не закрывай глаза! — она повесила трубку и шлепнула Джареда по щеке. — Мы должны уберечь тебя от потери сознания, — сказала Ирис. Она помогла мужчине подняться, и они направились в кофейню.   
  
Девушка заказала Джареду черный кофе, пока она осматривала его затылок. — Окей, кожа не повреждена, но у тебя большая шишка. Болит? — спросила она, нажимая на шишку.  
  
— Оу. Черт, женщина! — выругался Джаред.  
  
— Прости, — сказала она, поправляя свою прическу. Она села напротив Джареда. — Чувствуешь ли ты головокружение или тошноту? — спросила она его.  
  
— Я в порядке. Правда, — ответил ей Джаред.  
  
— Думаю, лучше позвонить твоему брату и попросить его довезти тебя до дома. Я не хотела, чтоб ты упал из-за меня, — сказала девушка.  
  
— Эта прядь новая, — ответил он, накручивая ее вокруг пальца.  
  
Щеки Ирис покрылись румянцем, и она сказала. — Да… Я… ох… сделала ее из-за тебя. Я решила, что тебе нравится твоя прическа так сильно, что я решила попробовать ее на себе.  
  
Джаред вытащил свой телефон и сфотографировал девушки, а затем твитнул:

_— Розовая прядь @JaredLeto. На ком она смотрится лучше?_

Он также написал Шеннону, чтоб тот забрал его. Спустя час появились Шеннон и Томо.   
  
— Ты, должно быть, та девушка, которая ответила на звонок, — сказал Шеннон. — Спасибо за помощь моему брату.  
  
— Не за что, — ответила Ирис.  
  
Шеннон передал свои ключи Томо и отобрал у Джареда ключи.  
  
Четверо вышли на парковку.  
  
Джаред сел в свою машину и опустил окно. — Могу ли я увидеть тебя снова? — спросил он.  
  
Ирис улыбнулась и чмокнула его в губы. — Если ты захочешь, ты знаешь, как меня найти, — сказала она и пошла обратно внутрь кофейни.  
  
— Итак, она была реальной причиной, почему ты пошел в библиотеку, — сказал Шеннон.  
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся, пропадая в полумраке.


End file.
